Feed My Love
by amagicalship
Summary: A Tinker Jewel Fic, as requested by lenfaz. AU in which Tink is a social worker that drops by Liam's bar whenever a case gets too rough. She's the highlight of his days, he's the best comfort she'd ever get. Things at the bar end up getting steamy.
Tink pulls open the door of the Cask & Crate with a groan and a sigh, her shoulders heaving wearily. It's been another long day, mired in the details of a family feud that left one of her children in need of a temporary residence, and she'd spent the better part of the evening calling every foster parent on her roster, hoping to place him with one of the nicer ones. She finally succeeded around 8 p.m. and was able to get him settled, but she hadn't had time to eat dinner even, only munching on the emergency protein bar she always keeps in her purse. She'd have to remember to replace that one.

She should go home and eat a proper meal, perhaps take a long bath to soothe her aching muscles, but right now there's only one thing she wants: a nice, stiff drink. A smile spreads over her face despite her current stressed out state when she catches the eye of the bar's proprietor and he immediately breaks out in a wide grin that she likes to pretend is just for her. The Cask & Crate has its merits, but none more alluring than one Liam Jones, Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome himself, and a hell of a bartender, too.

Her hips sway a bit more on their own as she draws nearer to the bar and she can't help it, the man does things to her body with just the hint of his gaze in her direction, calling her like a beacon to the shore. Perhaps it isn't the drinks that pull her here night after night, perhaps it's the way she feels in his presence - alive again, full of magic and mischief.

"Evening, lass. Another rough day?" he asks as he leans over the bar and she sits on a stool, shrugging out of her jacket. His facial hair is looking particularly manicured today, she notices, as well as the strong lines of his forearms, the muscles flexing and shifting as he wipes the counter clean for her and sets out a napkin.

"Yesssss," she groans. "You know me too well." She smiles up at him, enjoying the twinkle of his blue eyes, her pulse racing slightly when he holds the eye contact for a beat longer than necessary. Ducking her head, she can feel the heat rising in her cheeks. Something about this man makes her feel like a schoolgirl again, his tall stature and straight shoulders making her think he must have a military background. She's smart enough to know he must have this effect on all the straight women who enter his establishment, but still, she can enjoy his company too. She's a paying customer after all.

"What can I get you tonight?"

"Hmm," she muses, "how about you make me one of your Liam specials? I'm feeling a bit indecisive."

He grins at that, giving her a quick salute. "Coming right up!"

As he grabs a glass and spins it, expertly dropping it in front of him and then turning to grab more supplies, she drinks in the sight of his body, every elegant movement highlighting the fit of his faded jeans and the curve of his biceps.

She's biting her lower lip and mindlessly toying with the pretzels on the counter when he says, "Sorry I don't have anything better to feed you," gesturing towards the snack food.

"Huh? Oh, that's alright, it's not your job to feed me."

He shakes his head. "Always so busy taking care of others that you forget to take care of yourself, Tink."

She raises her eyebrows in surprise, and chuckles softly, stroking at the back of her neck, the hairs raised slightly. "Oh, well. Somebody's got to take care of these children. Their parents sure don't seem to be able to."

"It's a damn shame. But they sure are lucky to have you, Tink. I know what it's like to grow up without parents and it's not an easy road, let me tell you. A caring lass such as yourself would have made all the difference for me when I needed it." His light eyes grow shadowed for a moment as he reflects on the past, and Tink feels her heart clench. It's the first time he's ever mentioned his childhood.

She's just about to ask him more, when he places her drink in front of her and her eyes widen in delight. It's tinted a golden hue and the glass is rimmed with something reddish - likely cinnamon. Inside he's placed a garnish of an orange slice with one of his house-cured cherries speared into it.

"Oh! It's so pretty. What is it?"

He gives her a lopsided smile, the crinkles deepening around his eyes, and she's tempted to kiss him right then and there for being so good to her.

"Try it and let me know what you think. If you don't like it, I'll make you another."

She's glad suddenly that his bar mostly caters to the local bankers and business community, making it mostly empty during the late evening when they've all gone home for the day. It means she gets his full attention sometimes, something she feels like any woman would be lucky to have.

Taking a small sip, she rolls her eyes back in her head and lets out a loud sigh. "Liaammmm! This is amazing! I'm in _love_ with your bartending skills." When she looks up, she catches his cheeks coloring ever so slightly, his head ducking bashfully at her compliment. It's adorable and charming and well, frankly, unexpected.

"Glad you like it. It's one of my newer creations, a ginger pear margarita. I found this new tequila from Tapatio, Mexico. It's so nice and smooth, and well-" he cuts off, suddenly looking embarrassed. "You don't want to hear about that, do you." He chuckles self-deprecatingly, tossing his towel over his shoulder. "I'm glad you are enjoying it. Excuse me for a moment."

He walks away and she watches him as he goes, the material of his jeans clinging tightly to his ass, outlining all the muscles in his thighs. Sighing happily, she takes another sip of her drink. God, it's good. She doesn't know anything about tequila, but this one goes down mighty fine. Toying with her napkin, she sits and sips at her drink, watching as the couple at the other end of the bar put their coats on and leave a tip behind. Glancing behind her, she sees that the crowd has really thinned out, and she checks her watch, seeing that it's almost 10 p.m.

Tink smiles to herself as she listens to two women in business suits discuss how hot Liam is, each ending with a loud sigh as they disdainfully remember their husbands and children waiting at home. Wistfully, she thinks of her empty apartment awaiting her, nothing more than a few houseplants to greet her when she returns. She should date more, she knows that, but there just isn't time and she never seems to meet anyone that piques her interest. It's fine, she tells herself. There'll be time for all that...well, later.

The sound of Liam's rich laughter fills the air as he attends to one of his other customers, an older gentleman at the other end of the bar. She's seem him in here often, and wonders vaguely whether he has a family waiting for him at home too. At least that's one thing she and Liam have in common, they're both single, which she assumes is because Liam prefers it that way, he doesn't seem like the type who wants to settle down. But what does she know about it, really?

He comes to stand in front of her, crossing his arms over his broad chest and leaning back against the far counter, crossing his feet at the ankles.

"So, you want to talk about it?" he asks.

"What, the case?"

"Yes, the case, unless there's something else weighing you down?" He eyes her carefully and she sighs. She doesn't want to burden him with these details, but he's just such a good listener, the words always seem to spill out of her mouth.

"There's this kid, Fernando, he's eight years old. The father is in and out of jail on drug charges and the mom likes to fool around on the side while he's gone. I guess he got out a bit earlier than she was expecting this time and he caught her with someone. Anyway-" she waves her hand in the air, taking another sip of her drink. "Fernando's caught in the middle of course, wanting to protect his mom from his dad, thinking he's a man when he's just a boy." She smiles sadly, remembering the look in his eyes when she had asked him to tell her what happened in his own words.

She's so busy looking down at the bar, she doesn't notice that Liam's standing right in front of her now, his large hand covering her own, much smaller one. "I'm sorry, that must be hard for him - and you."

Tink appreciates his concern, giving his fingers a small squeeze. "It is. I just want the poor kid to be happy, you know? Grow up in a house where his parents aren't constantly getting themselves arrested."

"Aye," he says, agreeing with her. "I'd want that too."

When he's standing this close, looking at her with so much tenderness, her heart nearly beats out of her chest and it's easy for her to fool herself into thinking - if only for a moment - but now, that's ridiculous. She's just a loyal customer, he couldn't possibly-

"Hey Liam!"

He looks up as someone calls out from the door, and she turns to see a guy in a dark jacket carrying a paper bag. Liam fishes in his wallet and pulls out a twenty, handing it to him as he places the bag on the bar.

"Thanks, Tony! Tell your pop I said hello."

The young man smiles and takes the money from him. "Will do. See you next time!"

As she turns back around, Liam is taking a container out of the bag and placing it on the bar right in front of her.

"What's this?"

He smiles, one of the sexy, self-assured ones that makes her shiver.

"This, love, is the best hamburger in the city, hands down. And it's for you."

Tink feels her cheeks flame. "You bought me a hamburger?" she asks in surprise.

"Aye. I knew you were hungry, I could see it in your face when I was slicing the oranges."

That makes her laugh. "Was I that obvious?"

"You were practically drooling over citrus fruit. Here, eat." He lifts the lid of the container and the smell of the hamburger and fries makes her close her eyes, moaning softly. When she opens them, he's looking at her closely, his eyes hooded and dark. She licks her lips and his eyes follow the movement of her tongue.

"Okay, on one condition," she says, breaking the mood.

"What's that?"

"Share with me? I couldn't possibly eat all this by myself." She gestures towards the food, the container completely full.

"It's for you, love." He shakes his head softly, ever the gentleman.

Tink looks around the room, seeing that the only patron left is the same older gentleman at the other end of the bar. She considers Liam, knowing there's a streak of stubbornness in him a mile wide, and concludes that she's going to have to force him to eat. He's been here all evening, he's got to be hungry, and she'll be damned if she's going to eat all this food on her own.

Pushing up off the rungs of her barstool, she picks up a french fry and pokes it towards his perfect, heart-shaped lips. Just as he's about to bite it, however, she pulls it away. Laughing, he grabs her wrist as she attempts to flee his grasp. With a very heated, very pointed expression, he brings the fry up to his mouth and bites it, baring his perfect, pearly-white teeth. Her breath catches in her throat, and she knows he can probably feel her pulse fluttering wildly through the smooth skin of her wrist, his grip on her tight.

"See? You know you want some. French fries are impossible to resist," her voice is teasing, and she suddenly feels more light and carefree than she has in days.

Rolling his eyes, he silently admits defeat as he leans over the bar, plucking at another fry. She smiles triumphantly. "Bloody temptress," she hears him scoff quietly.

They eat together in companionable silence, the only noise the occasional thunk of the 'older guy' putting his low ball down mindlessly as he reads through the newspaper.

"Mmm, this really is delicious!" she remarks as she finishes chewing a bite of her hamburger. "Thank you very much."

Liam stops, focusing on her. "'Twas nothing." There's that feeling again, a shiver making her belly quake slightly. Why did he always manage to have this effect on her?

"What about you?" she asks, changing the subject. "Think you'll ever settle down, find a nice little lady to make you a home cooked meal?" She smirks at him. "Oh! I know, I could set you up with someone, I'm actually really good at that," she continues before he has a chance to respond. "What's your type."

Liam smiles broadly, stroking his chin. "My type? Hmm, let me see. Well, she'd have to be blonde, pretty. Green eyes preferable. Sort of spritely in nature, but she likes to take care of people. Know anyone like that?" he asks, and the air is suddenly thick with tension. He couldn't possibly...

Tink swallows thickly, her mouth 10 steps ahead of her brain. "Actually, I have a coworker named Emma, she definitely fits the blonde, pretty and green eyed qualities. Spritely, I dunno about that, but she's definitely fiery and likes to take care of people. What do you think? Want to give it a shot?"

She watches as his expression changes from amused to perplexed, his brow furrowing. "I think…" he says slowly, trailing off, before he stares at her chin. "I think you have a little something-"

"Oh! Where?" She swipes at her mouth and he only grins harder.

"Here, allow me," he says in a husky voice, and she almost jumps when his hand cups her chin and his thumb swipes across her lower lip, dragging over the skin slowly.

"There," he says. "You're perfect."

He stares into her eyes, and she can't tell whether he means it as a double entendre or not, but suddenly she finds herself desperately wishing for it to be true.

A loud throat clearing jars them both out of the moment, and 'old guy' is standing up with a knowing grin on his face, folding his newspaper and tucking it under his arm.

"How much do I owe you, Jones?" he asks, and Tinkerbell feels her cheeks burning as she fiddles with her glass.

She barely hears Liam quoting his tab, the blood is rushing through her ears noisily. She isn't sure whether it's what just transpired or the alcohol, but she's definitely hot and bothered. Unbuttoning the top button of her shirt, she fans herself a bit.

'Old guy' shows himself out, and Liam follows behind him, picking up a tray of empty glasses and wiping down a table. She jumps of her barstool and rushes over to where he's working.

"Here! Let me help," she says, trying to take the tray from his hands. Liam frowns at her.

"Do you ever stop?"

"What?"

"Trying to help people." He looks at her in amazement, but still holds fast to the tray.

"Do _you_ ever stop?" She asks, placing one hand on her hip.

"What?" He asks, incredulously.

"Being stubborn."

"I am _not_ -" He rolls his eyes again.

She looks up at him and then down at where his fingers refuse to let go of the tray.

"Let go of the tray, Liam."

He smiles softly at her, nodding, and finally lets go. When she has the tray in her hands, however, she simply places it back down on the table and then walks the few steps in between them until she's standing close enough to smell him, all clean and spicy and warm. She reaches up and picks at one of the buttons of his shirt, the blue henley that skims over his chest and cuts in at his trim waist, doing wonders for his physique.

"Did you really mean it," she asks softly, finally looking up at him as he takes her hand in his, his thumb brushing over her palm and sending tingles up her arm.

"What?" He nearly whispers, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That I'm perfect?" She asks, and her stomach clenches tightly, waiting for his response.

Leaning down, he stops when his mouth is but a hairsbreadth away, his breath warm on her lips as his hand leaves her hair to cup her cheek and time stands still, her whole body a livewire of anticipation.

"Yes," he whispers before he presses his lips to hers, and she takes a moment before she closes her eyes, looking at him in shock and awe to make sure this is all really happening.

Moaning, she places her hands on his firm chest as he wraps his arms around her, drawing her close. She'd imagined this scenario countless times - the hot bartender with the heart of gold kissing her with abandon - but somehow she'd convinced herself it would only ever be a torrid fantasy. Now, as she parts her lips for him and feels his tongue slide against hers, she's shocked at the intensity of feeling between them, the way their bodies are responding to one another. He dips and turns and she meets him energetically, grabbing the back of his head and threading her fingers through his soft curls. She can feel a groan vibrating through him as she presses herself against him, and she loves that she has this effect on him.

He breaks away to kiss the underside of her jaw and down the column of her throat and she gasps at the feel of his beard rubbing against her. A hot pulse works its way in between her thighs and she's shocked to realize that she hasn't done this, in well, forever.

Holding his head close, she parts her legs, drawing him in between her thighs as he presses her back against the table, one of the bar glasses clattering noisily to the ground. He kisses a pathway down her throat and in between her breasts, and she's breathing heavily now, the attraction intensifying. His lips are like fire, his tongue soothing the burn. As she sits back on the table, his nails drag up her legging-clad thighs and she's lost to the moment, completely gone for him.

Her fingers dig into the waistband of his jeans, and she pulls his henley out from where it's tucked tightly. Then she's moving her hands up the smooth skin of his back, kneading the muscles before she explores the hard planes of his stomach and all the way up to the soft hair covering his chest, both surprised and pleased to find it there. She never thought this was possible, but silently chided herself for missing the clues, because she could have spent countless nights in this exact same position, and instead she had wasted them going home alone.

"Liam," she panted, as he nosed his way inside her shirt, undoing one more button. "Lock the door."

That got his attention, and he lifted his head to look at her. He looked wreck, his hair disheveled and his lips swollen, and she's never wanted anyone more in her life.

He shakes his head. "Let me take you on a date, court you properly. We can't do this." He looks stricken, guilty even.

"Liam," she says, sighing, caressing the side of his face and watching as his eyes darken at her words. "I want you, and taking me on a date isn't going to change that. Now, will you quit being so stubborn and lock the damn door?"

At that, he smiles, saying, "If the lady insists," before kissing her soundly andwalking away, turning to look at her over his shoulder, his face shining with joy. Her heart radiates it back at him.

She hears him murmur "We're closed" before the door shuts firmly, the lock clicking into place, and she's both relieved and suddenly terrified. She hasn't done this in forever, what if she's no good, what if-

But then he's walking with purpose right towards her and she can't think of anything except how incredibly hot he is and how unbelievably lucky she is. He picks up the tray of drinks and moves it to another table, before he tangles a hand in her hair, looking deeply into her eyes and whispering, "You're beautiful."

She claims his mouth again, clutching his shirt and pulling him closer, her legs hooking around the back of his knees. Her palms smooth over the swell of his ass and she grabs it hard, making him gasp in surprise and bite down lightly on her lower lip. Pulling his hips in the cradle of her legs, she can feel his arousal hot and heavy against her and it makes her dizzy with need.

Liam takes his time with her, unbuttoning her shirt and kissing her all over before he finally sucks one of her nipples in his mouth and her eyes roll back in her head. She arches her back up to meet him, her legs pulling him even closer. Shrugging out of her shirt, she reaches for her bra and unclasps it, watching with satisfaction as his face alights in awe.

"You're amazing. Bloody gorgeous," he murmurs as he leaves a wet trail down her chest and stomach, nosing at her bellybutton.

She goes to unzip the back of her skirt, but he stops her with his hands. "Leave it on? I've always enjoyed these little skirts you wear," making her smile uncontrollably.

His hands find their way up under her skirt and he tugs her panties and her leggings down together, dragging his nails down her thighs and making her gasp in pleasure. Her need for him is increasing tenfold, the passion igniting like wildfire.

When he's pulled the leggings down over her toes, he stops and kneels down, taking a foot in his hand and placing a soft kiss on the side of her ankle, making her shiver. He continues like that, slowly, tantalizing kissing his way up the inside of her leg, driving her wild. When his whiskers brush the inside of her thighs, she wonders if he'll continue, but then he places one last open mouthed kiss near her center and then he's rising up to a stand.

He looks her over, pride obvious on his face and she knows she must look so far gone. She doesn't care. What she does care about is that he's still wearing too damn much clothes. Furiously, she rips at his clothing, interrupting his attempts to kiss her as she lifts his shirt over his head and then unbuckles his belt. Shoving his pants down, she breaks away from his kiss momentarily to admire the very impressive bulge in his boxer briefs. Then she tugs those down too, and now there's nothing in between them, the great expanse of his skin exposed to her greedy hands.

She wants to feel him all over, and she does, stopping to pinch at his nipples and watch as his breath hitches, then running them over the soft fur of his treasure trail and down to his cock is standing at full attention, the silky length like heaven in her palm. She moans into his mouth and he groans, too, both of them delighting in every new sensation.

When she can stand it no longer, she pulls him towards her, rubbing his head against her where she's lush and ready for him. He pulls back, then presses his forehead against hers as he slides his way in, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"Oh God," she moans, the pressure giving way to intense ecstasy as he fills her to capacity. Stilling, his thumb goes straight to her clit, and he flicks at it, making her clench hard around him. She can't believe how close she is, and he hasn't even started moving yet.

Panting and moaning, he moves in and out of her, falling further and further on top of her as she leans back over the table. Her thighs clench hard around his waist as she grabs his ass, pulling him even closer. He's still flicking at her and she's so wet and aroused she's right at the precipice, dangling precariously over the edge for what feels like an eternity. He's right there with her, sucking a nipple desperately into his mouth as she cries out his name. But she wants him kissing her when she comes, so she pulls his mouth back up to hers and crushes her lips against his and then she's bending and breaking, the flood of sensation rushing over her as she cries out over and over and he drives them home, into the great oblivion.

When they're finished, he's still lying half on top of her, and they kiss again, everything sweeter now, their bodies operating as one, knowing each other in a whole new way. He finally pulls away reluctantly, fishing on the ground for her underwear and handing it to her, then taking care of himself and pulling his pants up. Halfway clothed, he comes to stand in front of her again, and his face is light and happy now, a new sheen in his eyes that she's never seen before.

She smiles back at him. "I should come in here more often," she says, stroking her hands over his chest.

"I'd be happy to help you 'come' in here more often," he says with a raise of one eyebrow. "If you'll allow me?"

She giggles, shaking her head at him. "Mmm, yes. I think I might have to take you up on that."

He kisses her softly, languidly, his tongue sliding slowly across her lips. "Liam," she murmurs as he nuzzles her neck.

"Hmm?"

"Next time can we do it on the bar?"

He takes one look at her and then moves into action. She shrieks as he lifts her up effortlessly, his strong arms going underneath her back and her knees.

"Where are you taking me!?" she gasps out.

"To the bar! I've decided to stop being stubborn."

Her laughter quickly turns into a moan as his lips find hers. Looks like they're ready for another round.


End file.
